1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright type of electric vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to the construction of an upright type of electric vacuum cleaner in which a large volume of plastic members is employed, the number of component parts employed is reduced, and which is sturdy and has excellent functions.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a large volume of plastic material is used in an upright-type electric vacuum cleaner which comprises a suction port body provided with a rotary brush and a main body case supported tiltably on the suction port body. Although plastic components have the advantage that components with complicated shapes can be produced at low cost, plastic components are inferior to metal components in terms of strength Therefore, with respect to portions such as component-connecting parts, in which stress is liable to concentrate, it is imperative to pay careful attention to their structural design so as to compensate for this drawback.